wfybfandomcom-20200213-history
Combat
Introduction to Combat Combat is a large and arguably the main part of WFYB. Combat is fighting other players. This is very hard to do, so be prepared to learn as you go along. This guide should introduce you to the basics of fighting others and give you enough knowledge to be able to survive in the unforgiving world of WFYB. Melee Combat Melee combat is effective for piercing flesh and walls. Swords will end your enemies quickly, and sword fights often end in the situation where both fighters die. When attacking multiple players, swords can get rid of most or all very quickly when combined with the element of surprise. Swords are arguably the best weapon, because cannons take a long time to reload and guns can't do as much damage. Tactics Swords can penetrate walls. Since not many players use ice armor, and most use thin but tough armor like bluesteel, if a player is resting near a wall and you are on the other side, stick your sword through and you can easily surprise them. Activating mouse lock can help you a lot. Use mouse lock by pressing shift. If this does not work, go to settings and check if you've allowed mouse lock. Mouse lock makes it much easier to sword-fight. Never sword fight with arrow keys. Always use WASD to be more flexible in combat. Always attack from the right side of the enemy if the enemy is facing you. This is the side they aren't holding a sword. If an enemy is charging at you, suddenly charge back and lunge by double-clicking. If your elevation is higher than the enemy's, jump down to surprise them. Gun Combat Guns do less damage than a sword but can still be used for surprise attacks. Guns do damage to props, unlike swords. Guns are used in most situations, and do about 20 damage. If you have less than 21 health, retreat from the fight for a bit because the enemy could finish you off with one hit. Less than 41 health is also recommended if either the enemy is close to you or you are not experienced. Cover Cover is very very important in a gun battle. If there's no cover, then you will get sniped easily. Good cover is anything that soaks up a good amount of bullets, so you will definitely want armor as cover. When firing your gun, make sure you're covered at least a bit. Take inspiration from castle walls - archers can shoot through small gaps and then hide '''behind something that can '''resist enemy projectiles. NEVER STAND IN THE OPEN FIRING AT THE ENEMY. A human body, even in roblox, is easy to recognize, and therefore easy to snipe. Whether it's a good player or a bad player, you will die. Sniping Sniping is a good tactic for long-range battles. To enter accurate mode, right click in first person. Then your gun will be in the middle of your camera instead of other places. This makes it harder to see the enemy as your gun is blocking you, but is much more accurate and better for sniping enemies. Best case situation in a gun fight is your enemy jumps above their walls with no cover and tries to get you with no protection. The Green Dot THE GREEN DOT IS YOUR BEST FRIEND. When enemies attack you or your ship and successfully damage you or your ship, a green dot appears where your enemy currently is. Not only is this a tracking device to know when to reload if your cover was destroyed, but this is a marking. When sniping, it's very hard to see anything with the gun blocking your eyes. However, the green dot still shows up. Since we all know firing through walls was removed quite a bit ago, you know the green dot is a good place to snipe. Cannon Combat Cannon combat is relatively simple. Cannon combat is very destructive, but also very dangerous. When using a cannon turret, note that you have almost no cover, so make good use of your shots or die. Save Your Shots Fire randomly only when you know your enemy is hiding behind their own walls, and you wish to scare them. Otherwise, aim before taking shots. This is because cannons can kill players in one shot, so once a cannon shell is coming to a player, there is almost no escape. Along with that, cannons take quite a time to reload, so don't waste your shots. Dots on the Enemy's Side Green dots are very useful for cannon users, but they can also be detrimental to their ability to live. Cannon turrets give almost no cover, and therefore, when your location is discovered through a green dot, it is very easy to snipe you. There is no way to protect from this, so kill the enemy as fast as possible. Category:Gameplay Category:Strategies Category:Combat